


Cor Stella Scriptor

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Don't piss said Seekers off, F/M, M/M, Seekers are damn terrifying if you hurt a sparkling, Seekers love sparkling and will cuddle with them, The sparkling is going to be the death of them, They will deny cuddling with said sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: What if Sam didn't live? How would things go from here?Inspired by a story by AngelicCrossplay over at FanFiction.Net, though I am not going to say the specific story since it's a surprise! :)





	1. Prologue

The silver cybertronian screamed. The sound carried in the air. All the pain, anger, hatred, and grief he felt, he screamed it to the sky. It hurt. It reminded him of what he failed.

He collapsed, falling to his knees, arms wrapped around himself, sobbing, his frame trembling and wings drooping low, almost touching the floor.

The mech’s optics held pain in them. The sky seemed to be of the same emotions, for gray rumbled ominously. Soon, rain poured down on the earth, lashing at anything, leaving nothing spared.

He was gone, and there was _NOTHING_ that could bring him back. The wind whipped and swirled around him, everything clouded by the snow.

He was gone. And he was dead as well.

 


	2. Chapter One

Sam panted harshly, trying to ignore his wounds, which were screaming at him with pain. The sand had snuck into them, making them burn. He grinded his teeth, and pushed onward. 

The sun bore down on him, the heat unbearable, but he ignored it, in favor of holding the newly formed Matrix of Leadership. He had to focus. Optimus was dead because of him. He died trying to protect him.

Stumbling across the battlefield, dodging the fire, rushing frantically to the dead Autobot. Mikaela was held back by Epps, who she was clawing. Trying to follow him. 

Grunting, he started the climb. He pushed himself forward, the Matrix clutched tightly in his bloody hands. Sam almost cried out in pain when one piece of Optimus’ armor dug into his knee, the pain growing. But he didn’t. Instead, forced himself on his knees, lifting the Matrix above his head. It gave an unearthly shimmer in the sunlight, and he plunged it into Optimus’ sparkchamber, burying it deep.

Everything was still, everyone held their breaths. And then they heard it. The groaning of stiff joints, the high pitched whine of systems coming online, and wheezing as if you did something for so long, you got so tired. His optics came online, his sky blue optics flashing. Slowly he pulled himself off the floor, a look of awe upon his face.

“Boy, you came back for me.”

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but then something happened. A bang rang in the air, a snarl accompanying it, a tall terrible looking mech holding a staff in his servos. Whipping around to face them, a malicious smile from on his lip plates. Slammed his foot on Optimus’ chest, causing Sam to tumble off. Sam knew him.

_ The Fallen _

He plunged his servo into Optimus’ chest, ripping the Matrix out. Optimus’ struggled, but he couldn’t. He was to weak.

“My Matrix!” The Fallen hissed, teleporting away. Optimus slouched, defeat surrounding him, it was like a sickness. Humans and Autobots around them started cry in fear and horror. They thought this was a battle they were going to lose.

NO! They were NOT going to lose! 

“Get up Optimus,” Sam begged, “Get UP!” He moaned in pain.

“I can’t,” he whispered. In the end, he was able to get up, but it came at a terrible cost. Jetfire offered himself for spare parts, but he died because of it. He tore out his own spark, one that was already vulnerable, on display for the world to see. Sam just wished his life didn’t have to end like this.

He looked onwards, a soft smile on his face. Sam could feel it. Could feel the life leaving him, but he wasn’t afraid or angry. He accepted it. The only thing he was sorry for was that he was going to leave behind his friends, his family.

Sam’s knees collapsed beneath him, crashing onto the sand. Mikaela noticed this, and screamed.

“Help him! He’s dying!” People rushed towards him and a helicopter landing nearby. Men rushed out, loading him in there. Bumblebee stared at him, dread and hope in his baby blue optics. Trying to reassure him, Sam smiled at him. It was the last thing ‘Bee saw before they took off.

“We’re losing him,” one of the medics screamed. This spurred the others to search through the cabinets more quickly, desperate to keep him alive, but it was all in vain. A flatline rang throughout the interior, freezing them in place. 

Samuel James Witwicky is dead.

 


	3. Chapter Two

Starscream flew aimlessly over the demolished buildings, turning and twisting wildly, not paying attention to where he was going. It had been three hours since he had returned to Cybertron, only to have his trinemate Skywarp wrap him in an embrace, sobbing his spark out, Skywarp’s Conjunx and fellow trinemate Thundercracker not far behind, trying not to let any tears fall. Naturally, he demanded that Skywarp tell him what was going on. Nothing prepared him for the news.

After Megatron had died, he returned to Cybertron, expecting to take command of the Decepticons, instead the Fallen was making commands, ordering him and his trine to take care of the hatchlings the Fallen had with him. It had been a very difficult time, as the Decepticons didn’t have the proper resources to take care of them. But now their time came, the hatchlings were dead. Just gone. They had passed when he had been on earth, fighting the Autobots. The "new" generation was dead.

Purging those thoughts from his processers, he twisted through the sky, diving to the ground. Starscream then transformed, his frame shifting into it's rightful place. Rising from his crouch, he stood erect, optics filled with pain and grief. Optics raking over the walls of the hallway. The walls were filled with cracks, some chunks of the wall missing. Kneeling, he ran a servo along the wall, nostalgia overtaking him. He remembered these hallways, Starscream used to walk through them with a faithful friend, one that was gone. Before he could spiral deeper into his memories, a cry echoed through the hallway.

Helm jerking up with surprise, optics widening, he stared, not believing it. It couldn't be....it isn't possible! But what if it's true? Mind made up, he started to search for the source of the cry.

Going down the hallway warily, Starscream scanned for any signs of life. The analysis came back, showing no reports of any nearby cybertronians. Shaking his helm, Starscream wondered if he finally lost his processors. But then, he heard it. He heard a scuffling sound.

Facing the direction of the sound, he saw a pile of rubble and debris moving, noises emitting from it. Removing the top layer of the rubble, he froze in disbelief. 

Because right in front of Starscream, was a seeker sparkling....

 


	4. Chapter Three

Starscream couldn't believe his optics. Right in  _FRONT_ of him was a seeker sparkling! But where did it come from? How did it get here? Where the Pits are the creators for the little one? A small whimper drew him away from his pondering. He stared into the tearful blue optics of the seekerling, and he felt his spark melt.

Dammit, the sparkling was going to win, wasn't it?

Cooing softly, Starscream gently picked the little one up and held him close to his spark. The tearful optics met his and time seemed to slow down around them. It was only broken by rumbling of the little one's fuel tank. The sparkling started to whimper again as his fuel tanks kept reminding him of his hunger. Optics narrowing with worry, Starscream sighed.

"You are one very cute sparkling, probably why I'm about to risk my spark for you." he said softly. The sparkling stared up at him with teary optics, a hopeful look in his optics. Sighing again, comned his trinemates, requesting that they bring the distilling machine they had in their quarters. And to come within five kliks or he would slag them to the Pits and back.

Needless to say....

Okay, it actually needs to be said, Thundercracker and Skywarp got there in three kliks.

They found him crouched in front of the pile of debris, stroking the sparkling. But the little one had been hidden from their sight and didn't realize he was there. 

"Starscream, why did you bring us here?" Thundercracker asked, confused. Carefully, he stood and faced his trinemates, showing the little one. They stood there, frozen as their optics landed on the delicate frame in his arms. "Does this answer your question?" asked Starscream. The silence was ended by his surprised screech. 

" _IS THAT A SPARKLING?!_ " Skywarp screeched.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little reference in this chapter... ;)

“SSSHHH! Be quiet, you bumbling oaf!” Starscream hissed, holding the sparkling close to his chest. The sparkling whimpered, his audio sensors ringing with the screech.

Skywarp froze, looking at the sparkling with guilt in his optics. Thundercracker still stared at the sparkling, disbelief in his crimson optics.

“Who’s sparkling is this? Where did he come from?” asked Thundercracker, worry gleaming in his crimson optics. Starscream sighed, “I don’t know. I found the little under a pile of debris here.” Thundercracker’s optics narrowed, “You mean the creators abandoned him?” Starscream sighed.

“I honestly don’t know. They could have been in the line of fire and dumped him here to keep him safe.” He saw the unimpressed optic ridge raised and he sighed, “Or they could be dead. Or they abandoned him…”

Skywarp growled, “If they did and they’re still alive and we meet them, I’m going to teleport my fist into their abdomen and **_WAVE_ **.”

Starscream and Thundercracker stared at him shocked, just remembering how sadistic Skywarp could be. They looked at each other before looking back at him. Skywarp just raised an optic ridge at them.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“We forgot just how sadistic you could be and that you can actually do that.” Thundercracker replied. Skywarp just nodded, accepting his answer. He leaned forward stroking the whimpering sparkling.

“Hey cutie.” Skywarp cooed, “I’m Skywarp, the blue Seeker over there is TC, and the Seeker holding you is Screamer!” Starscream gave Skywarp an evil eye, tightening his arms around the sparkling.

“Don’t.” Starscream growled, “Call me SCREAMER!” Skywarp snickered and Thundercracker rolled his optics, exasperated with conjunx’s antics.

Starscream stroked the little sparkling’s wings, comforting the little one. The sparkling purred, nuzzling his helm against his chest. Starscream smiled softly as the sparkling fell asleep. 

Once the sparkling fell asleep, Starscream gently placed the sparkling into Skywarp’s arms.

“Skywarp, I need you to warp into our quarters. No one can know we have him.”

He nodded.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you anyone see the reference to Spotlight Megatron?;)


	6. Chapter Five

Skywarp tightened his arms around the sparkling and with a flash, they both disappeared.

Starscream and Thundercracker exited the abandoned hallway before transforming. They tore through the sky, covering the distance between them and the base.

As they neared base, Thundercracker spoke, “We need to slow down. If anyone sees charging in at full speed, they’re going to assume something is wrong.” Starscream thought about it before showing his understanding in his E.M field.

**_They couldn’t afford anyone knowing about the sparkling._ **

As soon as they transformed in the base, they played their part. Starscream wasn’t Starscream, he’s a mech who doesn’t give a frag about others, using whatever he can for his own personal gain.

Thundercracker was mostly the same, he just stuck to his own trine, didn’t talk to Starscream, tried to keep Skywarp form pulling pranks.

You know, the usual for the Decepticons.

They walked through the corridors, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Starscream and Thundercracker didn’t want to be discovered.

Thankfully, they made it to their quarters with no interruption. Thundercracker checked the hallway, making sure there was no around. He flicked his wings, confirming there was no one around. Starscream punched in the code, the door sliding open. The two Seekers went through the door, the doors sliding shut. On the berth, Skywarp sat there, cooing at the little seekerlet.

“What took you so long, slow pokes?” Skywarp asked, a smirk on his face. Starscream rolled his optics, flicking Skywarp on his audio receptor. Gently, he took the sparkling from his arms, cradling the little mech. The sparkling cooed, big bright sapphire optics glittering. Starscream smiled, stroking the sparkling’s cheek. He let Thundercracker to sit next to Skywarp, nudging them to move over. Not long after, the bitlet yawned closing his optics. The older Seekers smiled, adoring the innocence the sparkling had.

Soon, they fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this story! I think the next chapter might be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say Starscream looks like his G1 version


End file.
